Noname 1
by nighthag
Summary: Any recommendation for the tittle?


Please excuse my poor English

* * *

Okita stepped in the bus, it's as crowded as every other morning. Already used to this, he silently made his way to the backseats, there's no handle to hold on there, but at least few people there. He could just learn on a seat and peacefully wait until the bus reached his destination.

But when Okita made his way to the back, he recognized an acquaintance, no, not any acquaintance, she's Kagura Yato. He lightened up for a second, having thought that this was not such a boring detour afterall, but to his disappointment, she was already dozed off. Her face, being asleep, was leaning on the schoolbag which she was holding in her arms.

"She looks annoyingly comfortable", Okita thought to himself, unconsciously standing next to Kagura, looked down at her happily sleeping face.

He pinched her cheek. But she did not wake up.

"Maybe I should smack her face against the seat in front of her", he monotonously thinking, "that'll wake her up"

Having thought of that, Okita gently placed his hand at the back of her neck, prepare for the attack. But as Kagura feel something quite tickling against her head, she intensively smacked her head against her seat.

"Take tha-t…", she mischievously smiled in her sleep "…John, now hand the wrestling medal to this Kabuki-chou…", she slumbered down on Okita's hand, "…queen."

"You *beep-ing* *beep*, fat *beep* *beep* *beep**beep**beep China*!" Okita screamed inside, dying to take his hand back, which he couldn't since her head was still heavily rested on his hand, "who the *beep* is John? And why the *beep* are you dreaming about wrestling?!"

Okita reached out his other hand, placed its back on her cheek. In a swift second, he plunged his other hand out. He could have sworn, just a bit longer and he will have to chop down this hand for being necrotized. Okita was happy to see that his finger can still move when he feel some other thing is once again heavily resting on his other hand. But no, it's not "some other thing", it's still Kagura's head, which had decided that the back of his hand was must comfortable than the schoolbag she initially leaned on.

He could just take his hand back, letting her head fall whether gravity lead it. But unfortunately, or fortunately, he realized, with the help of that damn gravity, her head would fall to somewhere right below his… belly button, a bit way below. Okita's face was getting pale. It's too late for him to take a step behind, the bus was too crowded. He couldn't hold her head like this all the way to school either, she's starting to comfortably rub her cheek against his hand. This unnamed tinkling in his heart would kill him before he could get there.

"What are you thinking?" He tightly shut his eyes "This is a one-sided road, when you walked in there's no way to go back! Stop! Treasure the moment!" He opened his eyes, only to catch a glance at Kagura's face resting on his hand, "NOT THIS MOMENT!"

* * *

Okita panted after his intensive self-advise. He got to think of a way to escape this physical and mental hell. What should he do? What could he do? Should I break this arm so I can't feel anything anymore? The question weighted heavily on his head. As he seriously considerate the hand-breaking option, the bus ran over a rather big rock. The sudden movement woke Kagura up. She blinked, her eyes widened as they tried to collect information. And to her surprise, she was grabbing the sleeve of the man stood next to her

"Ah. Sorry", Kagura let go of her hand

But the man stood still, showed no feedback, his hand was still in the air, near her face. So Kagura looked up, actually looked at his face this time.

"Sadist!... I take my sorry back"

" I never did want it", Okita relied.

Kagura stared at Okita, to her he seemed more idly than usual. He was stared at her too, but not making eye contact with her, rather, he was looking at her cheek. Her cheek did feel a little warm, did she drool? Kagura wiped her cheek, noticed Okita was averting his gazing away.

"Must be my drooling", Kagura thought "Well, back to sleep", Kagura leaned on her schoolbag again.

That guy Okita just switch his bag to his front, separate him and her. Pft, she was the one who was about to sleep, that scaredy-cat, what is he worrying about?

* * *

My first fanfic, what do you think?


End file.
